Xana's warriors
by Railen
Summary: Xana decides he can’t win the Lyoko-team. So he makes up his own little army of warriors to battle them off. Which group will be the strongest? Originally a roleplay, transferred to a story now. Rated for possible violence.


**Chapter one: introduction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or its characters, I don't have much to do with the plot of this story or all OC's. You should know that.**

**Claimer: I do own the OC Nick of this story.**

**Written by: Kitty, Rena, Magus, Railen, WerewolfUlrich and Crusader. 'Cause it was originally an rp on the forum of Xana's Lair. Characters coming from random and already existing stories. Have fun!**

**Dedicated to: my English teacher. She brings hope. 0.o So thanks.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The characters:**

Name: Sophia Marie Della Robbia

Age: 5

Looks: 3' 2'' Strawberry blonde hair in curls. Green eyes and light freckles

Personality: Quiet and Shy. Idolizes her brother. Very polite and soft spoken but can be a little hyper around people she knows well.

Outfit Off Lyoko: Short light purple sundress with a square cut neck line and capped sleeves. White tennis shoes that never stay white. On chilly days she wears a dark purple wind-breaker with stripes of dark purple on either side.

Background: Sophia, affectionately called Soph by her brother, lives with her parents year round. Over break she is sent to visit her brother for the first time, seeing as he won't be visiting this year. Although extremely nervous to be in a new place, Sophia quickly adjusts to Kadic. Her favourite colours are Yellow, Orange and Purple. She loves to draw and explore with her friends back home.

--

Name: Terence Reily

Age: 13

Appearance: slim build, messy black hair, grey eyes.

Personality: A jokester, and a rather rash child who leaps before he knew he even needed to look first.

Outfit off lyoko: Blue jeans, a navy blue sweatshirt with a white shirt underneath, white shoes.

Outfit on Lyoko: A sleeveless blue body suit with white stripes down his arms, legs, and sides, dark blue boots, blue gloves, small fluffy wings (not usable, though they gained him the nickname cupid).

Weapon: Longbow with arrows that materialize when the bow is drawn.

Background: Sent from his home in America, Terence isn't at first thrilled to be at Kadic. He comes from an average family with a step sister who is always calling him at the worst of times.

--

Name: Rallaster Asuremen

Age: 15

Appearance: shaggy, brown, shoulder-length hair; pale complexion; Mismatched eyes (left eye, violet; right eye green); thin, but much stronger than his appearance would suggest.

Personality: Though somewhat grim and secluded, he possess a great (if a twisted) sense of humour. Organized and usually thoughtful, he can sometimes be quite cruel. Passive mostly, but possesses a great battle rage, akin to that of the Celtic berserker, in times of violence. Sometimes possess a great sense of compassion and sense of justice.

Outfit off Lyoko: Blue jeans; black running shoes; black sock; grey T-shirt; worn-down and faded blue-jean jacket.

Outfit on Lyoko: His appearance is terrifyingly close to the Cenobites of Clive Barker's "Hell raiser", with the exception that his torso is exposed, instead of concealed, behind the black leather. Furthermore, spiralling-incisions cover his torso, hands and head. Finally he is bald in Lyoko, with very thin-chains instead of hair.

Weapon: A large chains word, that appears to be made of flesh with blackened fangs for the saws' "teeth" that activates on the command of "Grind".

Background: Unkown.

--

Name: Nick Achar.

Age: 15.

Looks: Not too long, but surely not too short. Average appearance. Brownish-blackish hair and dark blue eyes. His face can turn from happy and playful to dead serious. You wouldn't say he practises some martial arts, since he's quite scrawny.

Personality: Kind, willing to help, trustful, suspicious, righteous, hates it to have a great responsibility but he'll take it if he has to. Wants to make sure everyone is safe and sound, even if he'll get in problems with that purpose.

Outfit Off Lyoko: simple black red sneakers, dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt with a silver symbol on it.

Outfit On Lyoko: Some kind of ninja-gear; silver boots, a silver belt, silver gloves, black pants and a black vest with a silver dragon on it.

Weapons: On his back he has a massive sheath with a long, well-polished sword. It gleams a strange blue colour and the material is unknown. The weapon is rather heavy and slow, but later on Nick can go around well with it.

Ability: Sprint: looks the same as Ulrich's super sprint, but then with a silver aura instead of gold and slightly slower. Nick can use his sword to fire some kind of blue energy field (like William can in the real series) and he can create little earthquakes with it. His sword is incredibly strong, and thus able to block and destroy loads of things, even a megatank's shot. Problem: he's quite slow, and for example won't be good versus tarantula's, since they shoot fast. A real close-combat fighter here.

Background: He'd rather not talk about it.

--

Name: Sean O'Bryan.

Age: 16.

Looks: Average looks, straight brown hair, brown eyes with a yellow tint, broad shoulders, six-pack.

Personality: Can be a comedian, makes of everything his opinion, doesn't give up unless he'll be unconscious or death, tries to help as much as he can, courageous.

Outfit Off Lyoko: blue jeans, with punk green all stars and wears band and fun-shirts.

Outfit on lyoko: leather armour with some places covered with metal plates.

Weapon: Sai - razor sharp and incredibly fast daggers, good for throwing and close combat.

Ability: shadowstep - teleportation technique to appear behind a target. Only useable a few times.

--

**Short prologue:**

Xana laughed evilly as he saw his little army of elite-fighters grow in strength at a high rate. With these people he finally would be able to fight off Jeremie and his annoying rats. It was wonderful how easy he could trick his new soldiers. After they found out about the prototype of the super calculator near the Hermitage, he had contacted them.

He told them Lyoko was a good virtual world, meant for people to live in peace. He, Xana, was there to protect the world from any treat. Now Jeremie and his friends wanted to destroy him and Lyoko for an unknown reason. They believed it nearly immediately and offered to help. Now, the training was almost finished. The battle could begin soon.

The battle could begin soon..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's note: Don't forget to check the forum on ****cl.yourbb.nl/index.php**** ! Advertise your stories there, enjoy the games, discuss things and way more! Note: it's possible the forum starts up in Dutch thanks to an annoying little bug, but I can fix it for you when you pm me.**

**Note 2: Beta-read by: WeaponFanfic.**

**Note 3: Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
